warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Birkenfall
|Rang1=Junges |RName1=Birkenjunges (Birchkit) |Rang2=Schüler |RName2=Birkenpfote (Birchpaw) |Rang3=Krieger |RName3=Birkenfall (Birchfall) |Familie1=Gefährtin |FName1=Weißflug |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Taubenflug, Efeusee |Familie3=Mutter |FName3=Rauchfell |Familie4=Vater |FName4=Borkenpelz |Familie5=Schwestern |FName5=Lärchenjunges, Buchenjunges, Eiswolke |Familie6=Brüder |FName6=Spinnenbein, Weidenpfote, Fuchssprung |Mentor=Aschenpelz , Efeusee (inoffiziell) |lebend=Mitternacht, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Die Mission des Schülers, Donner und Schatten, Zerrissene Wolken, Dunkelste Nacht, River of Fire, Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Tigerheart's Shadow, Die letzten Geheimnisse, Battles of the Clans, Distelblatts Geschichte, Nebelsterns Omen, Leafpool's Wish, Taubenflugs Schicksal |erwähnt=Mondschein}} Birkenfall (Original: Birchfall) ist ein hellbraun getigerter Kater mit glattem, glänzendem Fell und bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 2 ''Mitternacht :Er kommt zusammen mit Buchenjunges und Lärchenjunges als Junges von Rauchfell und Borkenpelz zur Welt. Man sieht sie zum ersten Mal in der Kinderstube des DonnerClans, als Brombeerkralle sich die Jungen von Rauchfell ansehen will, die erst einen Tag alt sind. Es wird nur erwähnt, dass er in der Kinderstube am Bauch von Rauchfell liegt, und dass er braunes Fell hat wie sein Vater Borkenpelz. Etwas später, als Rabenpfote ins DonnerClan-Lager kommt, will er ihm mit seinen Geschwistern in den Schwanz beißen. Mondschein :Birkenjunges' Schwester Lärchenjunges stirbt, da ihre Mutter nicht mehr genug Milch hat. :Später versucht Borkenpelz, Rauchfell dazu zu überreden, etwas zu essen, da Birkenjunges und Buchenjunges sie noch brauchen, diese willigt um der verbliebenen Jungen Willens ein. Morgenröte :Als seine Wurfschwester Buchenjunges stirbt, trauern er und seine Mutter sehr um sie, Rauchfell hat große Probleme ihn zu säugen, aber er ist stark genug. Das Hauskätzchen Laura kümmert sich um ihn und gibt ihm zum ersten Mal Frischbeute. Er ist sehr erschüttert, als sie den Clan verlässt, um wieder bei ihren Hausleuten zu leben, weil er es sehr lustig mit ihr fand. Er überlebt die Große Reise. Er spielt beim Stamm des eilenden Wassers mit den Jungen von Mohnblüte, Morgenblume und ein paar Stammjungen, dabei freundet er sich mit Riedjunges an. Sternenglanz :Als die Clans sich in der Nähe des Sees niederlassen, um sich auszuruhen, sieht man ihn mit seiner Mutter, Borkenpelz und den Ältesten Langschweif und Goldblüte. :Später, als die Clans sich wieder trennen, um in ihren eigenen Territorien zu leben, verabschiedet er sich schmerzlich von seinen neuen Freunden Apfeljunges, Glockenjunges und Pilzjunges, den Jungen von Mohnblüte. Rauchfell beruhigt sie und erklärt, dass sie sich auf den Großen Versammlungen wiedersehen würden, wenn sie Schüler sind. Dämmerung :Birkenjunges wird zum Schüler ''Birkenpfote ernannt. Sein Mentor ist Aschenpelz, was Brombeerkralle wenig gefällt, da er so nicht Zweiter Anführer werden kann, weil er keinen Schüler hat. Er und Weißpfote wollen alles zusammen machen, da sie beide lange Zeit allein gewesen sind, weil Birkenjunges das einzige Junge und Weißpfote die einzige Schülerin des DonnerClans gewesen ist. Beide kommen sich dadurch näher und verlieben sich ineinander. ''Sonnenuntergang :Er trägt schwere Verletzungen davon, vor allem bei einem Auge. Dadurch muss er einige Zeit im Bau der Heiler verbringen. Als er den Bau der Heiler verlassen kann, ermahnt ihn Blattsee, dass er noch kein Kampftraining machen darf, da er und sein Mentor noch Verletzungen haben. Als Aschenpelz von einem Felsen stürzt, kommt Birkenpfote auf eine Patrouille, die Brombeerkralle anführt, mit. Er riecht SchattenClan-Katzen und berichtet es Brombeerkralle. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Er ist jetzt ein Krieger mit dem Namen ''Birkenfall. ''Fluss der Finsternis :Als Feuerstern Millie zur Kriegerin ernennen will, sagt Birkenfall, sie hätte das Herz einer Kriegerin. Häherpfote muss ihm später einen Dorn aus der Pfote ziehen, bei dem sich Birkenfall zeimlich anstellt und wundert, dass er es überhaupt ins Lager zurück geschafft hat. Birkenfall findet, dass Häherpfote als Heiler-Katze nicht besonders mitfühlend ist, worauf Häherpfote nur genervt antwortet, dass er in die Kinderstube gehen soll, wenn er Mitleid haben will. Verbannt :Er wird von Feuerstern, Farnpelz und Distelpfote, einer Grenzpatrouille, entdeckt, wie er mit Beerennase im SchattenClan-Territorium gegen ein paar SchattenClan-Katzen kämpft. Anders als Beerennase schämt er sich für sein Verhalten. Feuerstern bestraft ihn danach mit Schüler-Aufgaben. Als Weißflug Eispfote als Schülerin bekommt, sagt Birkenfall, dass er wahrscheinlich ein ebenso guter Mentor wäre. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Er wird des Öfteren gesehen, wie er sich mit Weißflug die Zunge gibt. Lange Schatten :Er wird wütend, weil er so lange auf Distelblatt warten muss. Haselschweif erklärt ihr aber, dass Birkenfall jeden neuen Krieger herumkommandiert. Später ist er noch auf der Jagdpatrouille dabei, die auf die SchattenClan-Katzen trifft. Birkenfall ist genervt von dem Gerede der SchattenClan-Krieger und greift sie an. Folglich weist ihn Brombeerkralle deswegen zurecht. :Später bringt er Kleinwolke ins DonnerClan-Lager. Als Weißflug sich über Aschenpelz' Tod aufregt, meint er, sie solle ruhig bleiben, da sie ja bald Junge erwartet. Sonnenaufgang :Er geht mit auf die Sol-Patrouille. Seine Gefährtin Weißflug bringt seine Töchter Taubenjunges und Efeujunges zur Welt. Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler :''Folgt ''Fernes Echo :''Folgt ''Stimmen der Nacht :''Folgt ''Spur des Mondes :''Folgt ''Der verschollene Krieger :Efeusee bittet ihn, sie auf der Suche nach Fuchsdung zu begleiten. Unterwegs offenbart er, zu Efeusees großem Entsetzen, dass er ebenfalls im Wald der Finsternis trainiert. Er hält sehr viel vom dortigen Training und meint, dass das ihren Clan stärken würde. :Nachdem Birkenfall Efeusee aus einem Brombeergestrüpp befreien musste, können sie die Fuchsexkremente teils mitnehmen und eine Markierung um die Ringelblumen ziehen, um so Kaninchen von der Stelle fernzuhalten. Birkenfall möchte sich den Gestank im Wasser des Bachs zur WindClan Grenze abwaschen. Dort treffen die beiden jedoch auf eine Patrouille bestehend aus Windpelz, Heideschweif, Brockenpfote und Wickenpfote. Windpelz will die beiden wegen Betretens des WindClan-Territoriums verjagen, Birkenfall kontert jedoch, dass der Bach niemandem gehört. Ein Kampf steht kurz bevor, dann kommt jedoch Ampferschweif mit einer Patrouille bestehend aus Hummelstreif, Beerennase und Haselschweif und schlichtet den Streit. Birkenfall ruft wütend zum WindClan, dass das noch geklärt werden würde. Efeusee erkennt entsetzt, dass das Training im Wald der Finsternis ihn aggressiver und kampflustiger gemacht hat. Die letzte Hoffnung :Als der Wald der Finsternis angreift, kämpft er gegen sie. Staffel 6 Die Mission des Schülers :''Folgt ''Donner und Schatten :''Folgt ''Zerrissene Wolken :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Brombeersterns Aufstieg :''Folgt }} Die Welt der Clans Die letzten Geheimnisse :Er erzählt von seiner Zeit als Schüler und von seinem Alltag und seinen Pflichten. Außerdem erwähnt er unter anderem, dass er mit Aschenpelz als Mentor sehr glücklich war und dass er hofft, Pilzjunges, Apfeljunges und Glockenjunges, die er auf der Großen Reise kennengelernt hat, auf seiner ersten Großen Versammlung wiederzusehen. Short Adventure ''Distelblatts Geschichte : Nebelsterns Omen : Sonstiges Fehler *Birkenfall wird in Mitternacht und Dämmerung mit hellgrauem bzw. grauem Fell beschrieben. *In Donner und Schatten wird er einmal Birkenpelz genannt. Familie *Gefährtin: Weißflug *Töchter: Taubenflug, Efeusee *Mutter: Rauchfell *Vater: Borkenpelz *Schwestern: Buchenjunges, Lärchenjunges, Eiswolke *Brüder: Weidenpfote, Spinnenbein, Fuchssprung *Großmütter: Buntgesicht, Rotbrust *Großväter: Wuschelpelz, Weißpelz *Urgroßmutter: Schneepelz *Urgroßvater: Stachelkralle *Ururgroßmütter: Mondblüte, Mohnröte *Ururgroßväter: Sturmschweif, Windflug *Tanten: Kirschpfote, Frostfell *Onkel: Kastanienjunges, Holunderjunges, Tulpenjunges, Aschenpelz, Rabenpfote *Halbtanten: Sandsturm, Ampferschweif *Halbonkel: Langschweif, Schlammfell, Regenpelz *Nichte: Rosenblatt *Neffe: Unkenfuß *Enkelinnen: Bristlekit, Thriftkit, Lightkit, Pouncekit *Enkel: Flipkit, Shadowkit Character Art Birkenfall 3.png|Junges Birkenfall 1 Redone.png|Schüler Birkenfall 2 Redone.png|Krieger Birkenfall 4.png|Junges, alternativ (grau) Zitate Zeremonien Schülerzeremonie :'Feuerstern:' ''Dies ist ein guter Tag für den DonnerClan. Indem wir Schüler ernennen, zeigen wir, dass der DonnerClan überleben und stark sein wird. Birkenjunges, von nun an heißt du Birkenpfote. Aschenpelz, du bist inzwischen bereit für einen Schüler. Du wirst Birkenpfotes Mentor sein. Aschenpelz, auch du hast Verlust und Kummer erlebt und die Kraft gefunden, damit umzugehen. Ich weiß, du wirst deine Kraft an Birkenpfote weitergeben und ihm die Fertigkeiten beibringen, die er braucht, um ein tapferer Krieger des DonnerClans zu werden. :Alle DonnerClan-Mitglieder: Birkenpfote! Birkenpfote! Quellen en:Birchfall es:Betulón fi:Koivuruska fr:Bois de Frêne nl:Sparnaald pl:Brzozowy Upadek ru:Берёзовик zh:桦落 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Brombeersterns Aufstieg Charaktere Kategorie:Distelblatts Geschichte Charaktere Kategorie:Nebelsterns Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Taubenflugs Schicksal Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerheart's Shadow Charaktere